Moirails and Matesprits
by Flippy510
Summary: As the title shows, this story is about Moirails and Matesprits. The story mostly revolves around Gamzee Makara and his Moirail, Karkat, along with Tavros, his Matesprit. When dark times fall upon the young trolls of Alternia- can Karkat and Tavros work together to save-...pretty much everyone..! I do not own Homestuck or these charatcer, they belong to the AMAZING Andrew Hussie


The harsh autumn breeze tugged at the tangled mess of hair that sat atop a young troll's head, but he didn't mind. He continued to stroll on down the street, hands nestled deep in his sweater pockets, mind numb with joy. He'd just finished his first day at college, Alternia University, he'd had fun, not with the learning, but with the sense of freedom it gave him. He was practically an adult now. Readjusting the strap on his shoulder, he felt the heavy weight of his guitar bump his back; he was used to it by now.

As he walked on someone called his name from behind. He looked back to see a slightly shorter troll stomping over to him.

"What the fuck?! I told you to wait for me Gamzee!" The bad-tempered troll hissed.

"Aw shit bro, I all up and forgot about you." Gamzee replied apologetically.

The other troll snorted. "Whatever! Just…don't do it again!"

"I motherfuckin' swear I won't bro!" Gamzee smiled, rustling his friend's hair. "C'mon motherfucker, let's go home."  
His friend rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure, whatever..."

As they started off together a gentle rain began to fall, barely enough to dampen them but enough to give Gamzee's smaller friend a chill. Gamzee glanced at his bro, thinking something over in his mind then decided to wrap an arm around his shivering friend's shoulder.

"What…the fuck Gamzee…?" He looked up at the messy-haired troll.

"Just tryin' to keep a motherfucker warm," he smiled down at the flush-faced troll, pulling him closer.

His friend didn't reply, just allowed himself to be stuffed into the crook of Gamzee's arm and side.

They continued on, walking down street by street until they finally came up to a large house, practically identical to the others around the area.

On the door was a small, rectangular plate of gold that had their two names embroidered in it.

**Karkat & Gamzee**

Gamzee let go so Karkat could quickly unlock the door- for the gentle rain that had begun to fall had become harder.

"Fucking fuck!" Karkat cursed as he pushed the door open, already soaked. "Shit!" He spat, kicking his shoes off and removing his large sweatshirt.

Gamzee strode in after him, his once frazzled hair now draped down over his face, his grey and white makeup running down his neck.

Karkat glanced at him and rolled his eyes. "Oh great, now look at you!"

"I don't mind one bit," Gamzee said, pushing his hair out of his face, a rare spectacle for Karkat's eyes.

"Lemme go get you a damn towel…" Karkat offered, quickly going upstairs to the bathroom, obtaining a dry towel and racing back down.

Gamzee had already taken his guitar and excess clothing off, leaving him shirtless and in wet boxers.

"You're such an idiot." Karkat told him, not knowing why.

Gamzee shrugged and sat on the couch, letting Karkat gently wipe off the smeared makeup.

"There." Karkat finally said, moving away, a now tainted towel in his hands.

"Thanks for that motherfucker," Gamzee smiled, pulling Karkat into a hug.

Karkat stiffened, it wasn't everyday that Gamzee hugged him like this. "Oh, what? It's not normal for me to do something like this? Of course I'm gonna help you, isn't it you who always calls me your "best friend"? Why thank me for something this stupid? I'm probably gon-"

The pissed off troll was quieted when Gazmee pressed their lips together.

Karkat felt warmth inside him immediately, his heart beat slowed to a crawl and he found himself kissing the clown back.

Gamzee moved away after a long, tender moment. He smirked, his cheeks tinted purple. "It's the easiest motherfuckin' way to shut you up."

Karkat blushed a light red. "F-Fuck you…"

Gamzee let out a chuckle and pulled him closer, resting his chin on Karkat's head, being careful of his nubby, sensitive horns.

Karkat stood silent, pressing his cheek to Gamzee's chest and wrapping his arms around the juggalo's midsection.

Gamzee, being Karkat's Moirail, knew they were meant to be together, something about the short, adorable time-bomb completed Gamzee.

Soon, Gamzee noticed that Karkat had fallen asleep on his lap. He blinked down at his Moirail in surprise, seeing the troll was deep in sleep and gently snoring made him smile.

Hooking his arm under Karkat's knees and holding his back, he stood and quietly walked up the stairs to Karkat's room, using his back to push the door open, he gently laid his Moirail on the bed in the corner of the room. Looking at him for a moment, he grinned, covered Karkat with a blanket and headed for the door.

"Goodnight motherfucker..."


End file.
